Zirkus Monster
by Vocaria Mari De Realizzare
Summary: This tale features about a monster named Luka as she faces the treatment and lifestyle of being in a circus full of discrimination and inhumanity.Which brings the question who is the real monster? Humans? or Luka herself. (this is based off the song Circus monster by Megurine Luka)


-Zirkus Monster-

In reality, no matter what people young or old are like if they claim to be good as an angel or evil like the devil, they are different personalities and capabilities they are what differs them from each other and that of fantasy is-

That everyone is haunted by their own demons.

~ Time is dead and gone,  
Show must go on,  
Its time for our act,  
They all scream at me,  
They cannot see,  
This curtain hides me~

~An amazing gift,  
So quick and swift,  
You were amazing~

Luka was an example of a perfect monster. Her appearance was that of a forsaken had pulled messy hair and a bleeding scalp, Her skin was that likeness of sandpaper. The eyes were piercing and wild of a cat while her canine teeth are like nails were always overgrown . She was chained to a ball everyday. Raised in a circus, she was ordered to commit , Although her appearance can scare many. Luka has an amazing gift, A gift of singing. Her voice was the envy of many, people praise it so much they boast it of an angel's. Even if she was a lowly being. In the very end of the circus, she would let her voice with another fill the room. They would always get a lot of pay while the monster and her friend cloaked themselves in darkness behind curtains.

~By myself I can't,  
They start to chant,  
Why are you not here?  
Grinning on my knees,  
They want to hear me.

I want to see you  
I need to see you  
I have to see you  
What happened to you? ~

The monster's red eyes had long been dry since it has ran out of tears in the past. It relies on it's "other half", her friend whom is an ordinary human . She , the other diva sings with her and gives compassion to the lonely monster. Luka loves her so much till the point she is completely helpless without her. Until one night she has to preform, Luka this time was all alone. She can't go on and sing, since her friend is missing.

~ We get up on stage,  
They start to enrage,  
Why are you not here?  
Why is 'he' so near?  
'He' wants me to sing,  
I just cannot bring-  
I say 'He's' not you  
What else I can do?~

Without knowing what else to do, Luka clenched her teeth, leaving her knuckles snow audience soon got fed up with the lolly-gaging and began an start to leave or throw useless things to lob at Luka's curtain. Luka peeked through the curtain to see the calamity- That's when she felt a familiar sharp pain at her back. It was a whip, so quick and swift in the hands of a Ring Master with nazi blood . Shouting at the monster without giving it any silver of mercy. He made a grab for her arm and took her to the ring. The audience calmed down a bit, glaring their eyes at the poor frightened Luka. The Ring Master ordered her to sing, but what came out of her mouth was close to nothing.

~Singing it's silent song of misery,  
A monster lies trapped in it's own nightmare,  
'He' is a tyrant, it lets out a plea,  
Why did she have to leave it all alone?

Bound to sing for us,  
A worthless monster,  
It never sees us,  
It despises us,  
Lying so useless,  
We start to holler;  
"Hey get up you worthless circus monster! ~

We leaned our eyes toward the disgusting monster, laughing at it's demise. Born for our pleasure is why she exists. Our smiles carved by the Ring Master as he disciplines his beast. It despises us, It never looks at us in the eye. We get angry when it lies down He'd whip it to behave. A price of insolence is pain , a token for our happiness. So it may dance till her death as our jester. Just like that other diva from last night whom recently died. Our greedy souls want the monster to sing and for that she must live. We get up and shout :

" HEY GET UP , YOU WORTHLESS CIRCUS MONSTER!"

Day by day , night by night forced to sing songs to entertain people she calls monsters. Inhuman, Greedy,Selfish and Sinful to the core. Her wounds only continue to increase because of the hellish tyrant of a master. No friends, no companions, no love. The legendary voice yet still continues to be silent . But it is still is watched over by the other , whispering a song of hope for her beloved would always be singing songs of misery and loss, longing for what she had dreamt and lost. A girl whom was once human slowly and steadily endures discrimination . She had lost her only love and friend. As long blood still flows from her countless wounds, She will and always be ;

A miserable captive.

\- END


End file.
